memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Stand-in
A stand-in is a person that substitutes for an actor. Generally, stand-ins look (or are made to look) similar to the performer for whom they are standing in, to avoid making it obvious to the viewing audience that it is not the same person. Stand-ins were also used for various computer-generated characters, such as Slar or the Xindi-Insectoids. Stand-ins work mostly as background extras, too, because they are always on set and are called the second team. Like stand-ins body doubles and photo doubles were also used on-screen. They stand-in for an actor and replace the person in wide shots and also in partial shots. When a scene shows a hand that pushes a button it is mostly a body double. They were also used in scenes which shows the same person twice, one as a mirror person and the other one as the "real" person or an older version of the character. For the main cast ''Star Trek: The Original Series *William Shatner **Eddie Paskey (Season 1-3) **Roger Holloway (Season 3) *Leonard Nimoy **Frank da Vinci *DeForest Kelley **William Blackburn *Grace Lee Whitney **Jeannie Shepard Star Trek: The Next Generation *Patrick Stewart **Jeffrey Deacon (Season 1-3, also photo double) **Dennis Tracy (Season 4-7) **Guy Vardaman (body double in ) **? (photo double in ) *Jonathan Frakes **James G. Becker (Season 1-3) **Richard Sarstedt (Season 4-7) *LeVar Burton **? (Season 1-3) **David Keith Anderson (Season 4-7) **Guy Vardaman (body double) *Denise Crosby **Susan Duchow (Season 1) *Michael Dorn **Dexter Clay (Season 1-3) **Michael Echols (Season 4-7) **Guy Vardaman (body double) *Gates McFadden **Lorine Mendell (Season 1-7) **Cameron (Season 4-7, occasionally) **Guy Vardaman (body double) *Marina Sirtis **Nora Leonhardt (Season 1-7) **Margaret Flores (Season 7) **Arlene Fukai (episode ) *Brent Spiner **Ken Gilden (Season 1, also photo double) **Tim McCormack (Season 1-4) **Carl David Burks (Season 5-7) **Keith Rayve (Season 4-7, occasionally) **Guy Vardaman (body double & photo double Season 1-7) **Dana Vitatoe (photo double, episode ) *Wil Wheaton **Guy Vardaman (Season 1-3 and episodes ) **Randy James (episode ) Star Trek: Deep Space Nine as photo double for Rene Auberjonois]] *Avery Brooks **James Minor (Season 1-3) **Clynell Jackson III (Season 4-7) *Rene Auberjonois **Mark Lentry (Season 1-6) **? (Season 7) *Michael Dorn **James Minor (Season 4-7, also photo double) *Terry Farrell **? (Season 1-4) **Cathy DeBuono (Season 5-6, also photo double) *Cirroc Lofton **Ivor Bartels (?, also photo double) **Todd Slayton (?, also photo double) *Colm Meaney **Randy James (Season 1-7) *Armin Shimerman **David B. Levinson (Season 1-7) *Alexander Siddig **Uriah Carr (Season 5-7, also body and photo double) **Ivor Bartels (occasionally, also photo double) *Nana Visitor **Robin Morselli (?) **Amy Kate Connolly (?) Star Trek: Voyager *Kate Mulgrew **Sue Henley (Season 1-7, also body double) **Trisha Burton (hand double) **Julie David (body double) *Robert Beltran **Richard Sarstedt (Season 1-7) *Roxann Dawson **Susan Lewis (Season 1-7) **Joy Kilpatrick (photo double, episode ) *Jennifer Lien **Amy Kate Connolly (Season 1-3 and episodes , also photo double) *Robert Duncan McNeill **? (Season 1-2) **Keith Rayve (Season 3-7) *Ethan Phillips **Simon (?) *Robert Picardo **J.R. Quinonez (Season 1-7) *Jeri Ryan **Cameron (unconfirmed) (Season 4) **Britta Novak (Season 5-7, also photo double) *Tim Russ **Lemuel Perry (Season 1-?) **David Keith Anderson (Season 4-7) *Garrett Wang **John Tempoya (Season 1-7) **Stuart Wong (?) *Unknown **Jerry Quinn (Season 1) **Cy Kennedy (Season 1) **Jennifer Somers (Season 1-2) **Carl David Burks (Season 1-3) Star Trek: Enterprise *Scott Bakula **Richard Sarstedt (Season 1-4) **Wade Kelley (photo double episode ) *Jolene Blalock **Jessica Vash (Season 2) **Ator Tamras (Season 4) **Tiffany Turner (body double, episode ) *John Billingsley **J.R. Quinonez *Dominic Keating **Evan English (Season 1-4) *Anthony Montgomery **David Keith Anderson (Season 1-4) *Linda Park **Susan Yee (?) **Cricket Yee (?) *Connor Trinneer **Jef Ayres (Season 1-4) **Mark Watson (Season 1-2) ''Star Trek'' films *William Shatner **Philip Weyland (Film 1-7) *Leonard Nimoy **Steve Blalock (Film 2-3) *DeForest Kelley **Philip Weyland (Film 1-2) *Patrick Stewart **Dennis Tracy (Film 7-9) **Patrick Barnitt (Film 9, photo double) **Paul Sklar (Film 9+10, photo double) *Jonathan Frakes **Richard Sarstedt (Film 7-9) *Levar Burton **David Keith Anderson (Film 7-8) **Scott Somers (Film 9-10, also photo double) *Michael Dorn **James Minor (Film 7-9) *Gates McFadden **Lorine Mendell (Film 7) **Sue Henley (Film 9) *Marina Sirtis **Nora Leonhardt (Film 7+ 8) **Margaret Flores (Film 7-9) **Vanessa Grayson (Film 9+ 10) *Brent Spiner **Keith Rayve (Film 7-9) **Peter Iacangelo (Film 10) **Guy Vardaman (body double, Film 7) For the guest cast Star Trek: The Original Series *Roger Holloway **Male guest actors *Jeannie Shepard **Female guest actors Star Trek: The Next Generation *Randy James **Colm Meaney (Season 2-7) *Christopher Ogden **Brian Bonsall *Richard Sarstedt **John de Lancie (episodes , , ) *Guy Vardaman **John de Lancie (episodes , , , , ) **Harry Groener (body double, episode ) **Leonard Nimoy (episode ) **Dwight Schultz (episodes , , , , and ) **Howie Seago (body double, episode ) **David Ogden Stiers (episode ) Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *Robin Morselli **? *Cindy Sorenson **Michelle Horn (episodes and ) *Rob Steiner **Aron Eisenberg *Dennis Tracy **Patrick Stewart (episode ) Star Trek: Voyager *Shepard Ross **? *Rob Steiner **Aron Eisenberg (episode ) Star Trek: Enterprise *Evan English **Jonathan Frakes (episode ) **Insectoids (CGI) (Season 3) *Tarik Ergin **Insectoids (CGI) (Season 3) *Hilde Garcia **? *Richard Sarstedt **Francis Guinan (episode ) *Jessica Vash **Elizabeth Magness (episode ) *Melissa Vinicor **Marina Sirtis (episode ) ''Star Trek'' films'' *David Keith Anderson **Tim Russ ( ) *Margaret Flores **Donna Murphy ( ) *Robin Kellick **? *Susan Lewis **Donna Murphy ( ) *Deeana Pampena **Grace Lee Whitney ( ) *Kimberly L. Ryusaki **? *Tom Vicini **Michael Welch ( ) External links * * * Category:Production staff Category:Stand-ins